


Wayward Son

by AugustStories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Hope for future movies, Hunters & Hunting, I'm not tagging any characters to ensure the surprise is bigger, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), movie trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: Inspired by Twitter and my own too bored imagination in lockdown.Read this as a kind of trailer for a future movie.





	Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of saying goodbye to the show on the day it ends. I'm sure there will be more oneshots and fics to really deal with losing the show but I've got to start somewhere.

The scene opens up to the sight of a cornfield, no breeze moves the crops in any direction, the light is bright, the sun is shining. The camera begins to move, moving from the crops to an empty street, rolling along it like a car, the cornfield turns into meadows, trees appearing in the distance, glimpses of a blue sky.

**Voice Over**

_**"Sometimes, a journey doesn't take you where you wanted to end up. Sometimes, it just does whatever it wants to do and it brings you onto a path that you would have never expected before. Like a roadtrip into the unknown."** _

Camera swings from left to right, across the street that goes straight off into the horizon towards a half destroyed road sign for a town, it is charred and burned so badly that you cannot read the town name anymore, only the bottom half remains, showing that it belongs to the state of Kansas. The camera remains on the sign, showing only glimpses of trees in the background.

**Voice Over**

_**"There are a million places in the US that people take journeys to, long long exhausting road trips where the end is worth it. This isn't one of those places."** _

**Scene Cuts Away.**

The camera now shows a dried out ground of yellowed and brown grass, a phone lies upside down in the dry chapped out dirt. The only sound is the panting of a human. Then a hand appears, sliding searchingly over the ground until it catches the phone and then a sound of success. An offscreen voice roughly coughs out a "Thank God." The hand with the phone disappears from view.

**Voice Over**

_**"Sometimes road trips are what people are living for, the open road is their home, their job, their heart and soul."** _

"Crap," the same offscreen voice says and the camera pans over towards legs lying nearly flat on the grassy ground, jeans ripped, one heavy boot is bloody. "Crap, crap, crap." The unidentified figure begins to move and the camera moves along, remaining on the legs and feet as the figure slowly stands up, swaying a little before finding steady hold on their feet. The camera draws up then until a back in a ripped and torn green jacket appears, then higher still until the back of a head is visible, and not a lot more than that. Unruly brunet hair sticks everywhere and shows signs of dirt, leaves and blood sticking to it.

A hand gets raised and then a phone put to the figure's left ear.

**Voice Over**

_**"That road can also become fairly complicated and dangerous if one isn't watchful and alert at all times."** _

As the figure begins to turn, the camera swings around as well, cutting us off from seeing their face, instead revealing a dark blue car crashed against a set of rocks, the driver's door is half torn out, the windows are smashed, the hood is bend, smoke slowly drifting out.

"He is going to kill me." The figure says offscreen and the huffs, "still, come on, pick up... Oh god, hey, Dad." A pause. "I might have fucked up." Another pause. "Okay, I definitely fucked up big time. Like... potentially end of world kind of big time. I thought you might know how to help there." A third longer pause, the figure blows out a loud breath offscreen, the camera remains on the smoking car but slowly zooms in on the driver's and passenger's seat who are both covered in knives and other various strange little things that have poured out of an overturned dufflebag. "Yeah, where I am, kinda... hard to explain."

Abruptly the camera swings around and down towards a clumsily folded roadmap on the ground, half covered in blood, but in the middle a red circle surrounds a town, the name underlined in the same red marker. It is Stull.

**Voice Over **

_**"Hunters lived on the road, breathed the road, it was in their blood, their very souls, just like a good fight, a case solved and won. You just couldn't win every time, and sometimes instead of solving a case, you unleash something even worse into the world."** _

The camera pans out and out and the figure is shown from above, slowly turning in a circle as they and we watch the old graveyard that is littered from broke off gravestones and dead bodies. The camera slowly zooms back in and this time swings around so the figure's face is shown, a young man with green eyes and a streak of blood smeared across his face, one hand holds the phone to his ear, the other holds a gun. "No, I'm not injured." The man tells whoever is on the phone, eyes slowly tracking his surroundings, he seems apprehensive and nervous. "Yeah, I can wait, think it's... over right now here." He grimaces. "Thanks, Dad."

**Scene cut to black.**

**Voice Over**

_**"Hunters could make mistakes, the important thing then was to stick up for it and fix it. Just sometimes you couldn't do it alone and you needed some help. After all, saving people, hunting things, wasn't that the family business?"** _

**Scene cut.**

Camera shows the young man sitting sideways on the driver's seat of the destroyed blue car, feet on the ground, head leaned back against the headrest of the seat. He perks up when the sound of an approaching car can be heard and he gets up when tires crunch over dirt, the camera moves with him and he makes a few steps to face the black familiar Impala coming to a stop right in front of him.

Two doors open and Dean and Sam step out, Sam looks around with a gaping mouth, Dean though zeroes his look in on the young man who brings up a hand to nervous scratch the back of his neck.

"What the fuck did you do, Ben?"

**Scene cuts to black.**

_**Supernatural Wayward Son** _

**Fade to black.**


End file.
